Dear Mrs Sunnydale: My first Love
by Leena92
Summary: 17 year old girls who works on Tween Magazine as an Advise coloum as Mrs. Sunnydale, She a high school journalist and her english teacher wanted her to wrote an article about young love one thing is she don't know any thing about Relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Dear Mrs. Sunnydale:My First Love…**

**Chapter 1: My story just started **

I'm an average girl who live in a small town in California, I'm 16 and I never been love before in my entire life. I know it sound like I'm a fool or something it just that I don't find the right person in my life yet to be love once I found the right person. Everyone in my age had they first kiss, first love and more I can think of…

I'm a Journalist in high school and Tween magazine advise section, girl around the US wrote and email or letter to give some advice for them and they always ask me about Love and heartbreak, should they have sex before married I always give them good advice and I took some of my advice about dating tips..., most of them works 100%. I'm a great Journalist at high school my job is Young Love that my first job I have to undercover so this hard cause I never been in love before in my entire life My first time as a journalist at high school was writing the horoscope and education stuff now my English teacher who is in the red raven high school news paper editor wanted me to be undercover about young love he read all my tween magazine Colum and he like it that why he upgrade my job to wrote about young love how they date and stuff.

I'm Marissa Jones who never date a guy and never been love so this is my story. It was first day of school that Mr. Sunday wanted me to write about young love article, I wrote advice Colum for Tween magazine how hard to wrote about young love in my high school he said if everyone like it my article will post it to LA Newspaper. So my article needs to be good.

"So Marissa how was the article you working " said Mr. Sunday , I look at him an Grinch a little "err… no I still working on it" I said to him he look disappointed at me and he said " I want your article in 3 month so impress me Ms. Jones" he told me directly at my face. He scare me sometime Mr. Sunday is my Step-dad and I need to impress him, his the only dad I had in my life and his at my house and at school his everywhere. No one in school doesn't know that I work at Tween Magazine Cause I'm "Mrs. Sunnydale" it weird but it my job I love what I do. Do you know how I get a job at Tween Magazine no ok here my short story how I get the job I wrote a blog about dating advise and young teen problem in school and life, then Tween Magazine editor found me to be part of their crew so I took the job be part of the family I work for them about a year now, so most teen girls and boy send me email and letter talking about their problem.

Ok back to my story about my article for school news paper. When I start writing first half of my article I start friend with the cheerleader maybe they have experience of young love. My first day as a cheerleader was not bad at all I was pretty good at it, because I was a ballerina and a gymnast so they were little surprise about that. So here my first day of cheerleader story, the captain of the cheerleader team was Kelly Liam the bitch of the squad here the real deal.

"So four eyes show me your move" she said meanly at me on my first day of cheerleading try out. So I started, I was a little embarrasses of my move. She looks at me like she was impressing of me or something all I did was cartwheel, and jump high with the helicopter spin and a split at the end, Kelly look surprise at me "wow how… on earth you do that!" she said surprise and her jaw was down and I told her "well, you know me as a news paper geek and 4 eyes technically I was a ballerina and gymnast when I was young and I still do ballet but I retire on gymnastic , so I'm I in the squad or what?" she look at her squad member and whisper to them and she smile widely at me and told me "you're in the squad Marissa sorry I call you four eyes before you can start tomorrow and your uniform will be at your locker first thing in the morning, congrats Marissa" she said high at me well I did make the squad and learn how they date and talk about boys this must be interesting undercover as a skunky cheerleader.

When I was at the school news paper room and I start writing on my article of young love. I only start first paragraph when I started to become a cheerleader, I hang out with them and talk about boys and fashion and more boys and we always eats carrots stick at launch it weird but I have to be like them how they falling in love with a boy and how they treat them hmm this will be one interesting.

"err dad, I think will be more focus on cheerleading, the girls seem interesting I really wanted to get to know them, have experience become a cheerleader and I will start writing on my article that you wanted in the bright side you said 3 month I think I can be a cheerleader in 4 weeks" I told him at his office, and he look at me awkwardly he sigh he took a deep breath "are sure Marissa, cheerleading is a hard work and you need to finish your article in 3 month and if this what you wanted I support you" he said motivate like a father would do. I roll my eye and I smile fakely at him "thanks dad you know I can count on you in the Brightside I can balance my news article and cheer practice at once" I told him, he look at me proudly and he hug me.

- "so Kelly what we're going today" I told her, she staring at me and smile ignorance at me she took a deep breath "well we going to the mall for frozen yogurt than we need new shoes for spring dance" she said . I nod and smile "oh I see" I told them and smile again.

We were at the frozen yogurt and I saw this guy looking at me, I was look at him than I look a side, I smile blushing he still looking at me than he left, the girls seem don't care about it. One of the girls were reading the latest issue of Tween Magazine then they read the Mrs. Sunnydale Colum "Oh my gosh I love Mrs. Sunnydale Colum she gave the best advise ever I wonder where she get this idea from" she said, I was smile to hear a fan of mine they didn't know Mrs. Sunnydale was me. I smile widely at them "yeah I know right, She gave the best dating tips ever Jenny that why James asking me out on spring dance" she said like pretty hyper active girl. "Oh my gosh, we need detail how on earth James ask you out Jenny" said Laura "well we're at the library together and we started studying together and then he ask me out" she said hyper again and with a huge Grinch on her face, I nod at her like I said the cheerleading squad is one interesting, if my dad wanted a young love article for the school news paper and post to La time newspaper This one of them. "Hey did you girls read the new advice on Mrs. Sunnydale she wrote back a girl from Houston Texas she had a problem with her friend she a cheerleader like us . All of her friend form the squad had sex with their boyfriend and she doesn't cause she know it wrong she wanted to wait before she married cause she a really regions girls and she don't know what to tell her friend that she still a virgin she afraid that her friends will make fun of her. What should she tell her friend – Wendy 16Huston,TX" I read to them on the new advise column I wrote for Wendy . All the girls is touching on the story one of the girls spoke out " well, this wendy girls don't tell her friend and keep it herself and she a wimp" said Laura, I was extremely surprise to hear that. Than Kelly spoke up "well Laura right keep it yourself" she said. Let see what Mrs. Sunnydale reply on Wendy Letter " so you tell me that all of you girls lost your virginity with some guy that you love" I told them, they staring at me and look at me awkwardly " well yeah…" all the girls said. Kelly spoke up to me " Don't tell us you still a virgin…" she said shock, I nod to her "well yes I'm proud to be a virgin and shall you girls too ok let see what Mrs. Sunnydale reply to this Wendy girl" I told them

-Dear wendy,

Who care what your friend thinks that you still a virgin. That what you believe in not them god. I remember what my dad told me if you wanted to have sex with someone you really love wait until you married if you both are prepare for having sex told him to wait he will understand trust me I'm married with a guy I love.

I saw a lot a young girls and boys losing they Virginity so young. Most of the young girl you already lost they Virginity they become a teen mom or teen parent or teen dad. It hard to raise a baby in a young age, Most of protection did not work 90% so mostly a girl have a change to get pregnant.

If I'm your mother I will told you to wait and think positive and think on your future. If you told your friends you're a virgin they will understand. Just believe in yourself what you believe Wendy. Sex is not a toy or a game it a commitment to make love to have a family and the love of they life.

Lot of love Mrs. Sunnydale

"Now you girls believe me that Lost your virgin is not important. And you girl promise me that don't make fun of me that I'm still a virgin" I told them the truth, they nod a smile "we promise, we don't make fun of your virginity. Mrs. Sunnydale right be yourself and believe what you believe in" Kelly said nicely to me that the first time she talk to me nicely I smile to her.

** To be continue- on my first love.**

**Next chapter on my first love- **_Marissa quit the cheerleading squad she learn a lot about them she will be in the squad next fall. To see other high school student on they love life. Marissa still thinking about the guy she saw at the frozen yogurt. Next Marissa join the Wannabe girls to see how they date guys..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Change is a good thing…**

While I was a cheerleader couple of weeks ago it pretty interesting they all nice to me now. I almost half done with my article for the school news paper Mr. Sunday like to pressure on me doing this and that. I have cheer practice now and replying my emails and mails for tween magazine the editor of tween magazine they would choose which is the best mail from my fan will be publish in the next issue in Tween magazine but most of the reply's is on the tween magazine website. Mrs. Sunnydale is pretty popular now a day I reading they problem is way similar to mine it hard to be Mrs. Sunnydale because I'm still a teenager like them. Dad is my article teacher and my English teacher he like pressuring me to do thing that I have to be done. My mum is at London for whole spring season she will be back here at California this summer, I miss her so much she help me a lot for my tween magazine Colum she like the original of Mrs. Sunnydale. My mum is a Model/Actress really huge in Hollywood and London but she more in stage acting like once we at New York City, She working for Broadway show while we were at New York that how I become famous on my article Mrs. Sunnydale.

"hey Marissa, do you wanted to join us to this party this weekend after all you are popular now cause you know" said Kelly, I was staring at her and started to speck "well sure I will glad to you told me, after all I am a cheerleader now right" I told her and she smile at me. "so you been skipping cheer practice for a week now what are you up to, national championship is next week an you miss couple of practice this week" she told me, I was staring at her and I would properly say this to her _well Kelly I miss my cheer practice for whole week cause I have to wrote an article about you and the rest of the crew team "_well I was kinder busy my dad ask me to finish some stuff at the news paper editing I was the one who behind the scene in the paper room" I told her and she seem don't care about what I talk about anyway. "Don't worry I will be back to cheer practice today after school I'm free any way" I told her. She sound relief "great that mean you have time, with me going shopping for the school dance" said Kelly with her hyper voice of hers, I grin and smile fake.

I was at the, mall with Kelly she looking at dress after dresses and me sitting at the changing room to compliment her is the dress is good. She came out at the changing room and said "so what do you think?" she raises her eye brow up. I started to look awkward to her "well… you look wonderful like a princess" I said to her and she look at me "you right this is a perfect dress for the junior prom homecoming and again this have…" she point her chest area I raise up my eye brow and also an awkward look too. Than these three girls from our school we call it the wannabe's beside the clique in the school, they came in and said to Kelly "wow, the cheerleader wearing a slutty dress I can't believe it wonder she lost her virginity early with some stranger dude outside high school" she said awful with Kelly, Kelly stand there and said "uh! Can't believe you said that Lauren, you just jealous that you not in the squad anymore and FYI I don't lose my virginity that will be you Lauren!" she fire back at her, wow Lauren got burn from Kelly. She grin at Kelly and started to cross "uh you such a… bitch Kelly can't believe you said that to me. Since when you tell the truth with me kell's "she said, than Kelly look at her with a grin on her face "oh shut up Lauren, since I read the Tween magazine article about teen sexuality" she said, wow I was proud of her. And Lauren look piss off at her and she turn back and move to different store.

"uh, hate her can't believe she said that to me" she said "why are you guys fight all the time and you said she use to be a cheerleader what happen to you too" I said to her "well it a long story ?" she said I look at her she look depress "well you can always can count on me kell's" I said to her nicely "well it like this she was a high cheerleader and sassy with her posy and I was one of hers too she like the wannabe who pretend to be one of the cliques so I decide to tell the couch about the truth about her and I was sick of her attitude when she been kick off the team I be more like her mean and selfish to everyone I was like her colon or something when I met you, you change my life Marissa thanks I really appreciate that " she said I smile at her " you welcome, come on I buy you some fruit juice" I told her.

"Umm Kelly?" I said to her "yeah what..?" she look at me worried " well I was trying to say is what did Lauren do until you said to the couch to kick her off" she look at me and said "well the truth is she take drug and alcohol during practice mostly drugs after practice she smoke pot and I just can't stand her so I told the couch ask her kick off the squad and she been to rehab for the whole month to get clean" she said. That must be hard to hear about Lauren but she still selfish and more I can think of.

Dear, Mrs. Sunnydale

I'm Becca from west California and I'm a drug addict and an alcoholic too. I'm 21 year old had a problem with this since I was 18 year old, I was thinking that I wanted to be clean again. Everyone think I'm a drug addict girl who take drug because she upset and I always hangover and stone from drugs. I been to jail once for drink and drive at the same time. I wanted to go to rehab but I have not enough money to pay the loan and my parent is willing to help me again. I start to take drug and alcohol for sympathy for sex and I also hurt my ex-boyfriend who tries to rape me. I work so hard to find money to pay the loan for my rehab. So do I have another way beside rehab?

From, Becca Stinson

Wow when I read this e-mail from Becca I was terrified about her story I even cried. I wanted to reply back but I have no idea cause I'm only 17 years old so I decide to ask my dad but I'm afraid what he think about it so I call my mum after all she is an actress and she know the best about drug and alcohol and she is an actress and Detective at los Angeles.

My mum text me she said "sweetie what I always tell you believe in yourselves and soon a later you found the answers" wow my mum is very motivated when it came to young adult stuff. Ahh mum I miss her I wonder what she do today.

I was thinking that I wanted to tell Kelly that I wanted to focus in my studies because dad wanted me to be more focus in my article than cheerleading now that the first to hear from him.

So I text Kelly and she really understand me, she said you can be the in the squad again when the cheer tournament this winter.

I reply back my email from Mrs. Sunnydale Colum so I began to write very advisable email to her also I have to save it too cause my editor in chief want a copy from all my reply. So that the next issue in tween magazine will publish it.

Dear, Becca

My advice is to you is being yourself I think that everyone can really relate to you. Like if you have a family problem or a guy problem I think that why, you able to taking illegal drugs and drinking alcohol in stuff like that. I just think that you can change just be yourself and most important is always have faith in god he always understand what going on in your life. Just pray for your good will and stuff. I'm sure you will find a path to go soon or later. If you have any problem ask your close friend and family they will understand you and support you. That all from now,

Lot of love,

Mrs. Sunnydale xoxo

So I sit down thinking about the reply later to Becca, she struggle in drugs and alcohol in stuff like that still she is one strong person. Oh yeah remember the guy who always staring at me remember last time I told you about that.

Ok the story is like this, I was sitting at the side walk garden at school doing my article, the same dude from at the mall who stare at me was there with his friend and I was like blushing in corner I hope his not notice I was staring at him too. Crap he saw and he coming to me, than I just pretend that I do my work "hey err you must be Melissa right the girl who wrote the best news article at school" he said, I was shock and I don't know what to say to him, I just nod at him and I keep looking at his deep blue eye of his and he just keep talking to me can't believe a football player is really talking to me.

Time pass by I started to think that my article for the New York time about young girls, young love, and more that I can think off. Dad thinks that I need to finish soon or later because he really needs to see my first draft for the article.

Kelly becomes my close friend even she the popular girl in school but I have the feel we will be great friend forever. She learns how to be nice and I told her everything about this article and she still doesn't know that Mrs. Sunnydale is actually me.

Now about the Wannabe girls well, I was think I get their conversation or I would say interview. They think that I'm a loser and nerd from the newspaper office but Kelly thought me how to act like them.

_**To be continue….**_


End file.
